I Run to You- One Shot
by Yuzuky
Summary: "no….no puedo mas…"pensó sintiendo como sus piernas empezaban a fallar, veía al piso, tropezando con mucha gente que le lanzaba quejidos, estaba demasiado deprimido, hasta que tropezó con unos pies que también venia caminando demasiado rápido, y luego lo único que supo fue que callo encima de alguien. "ya estoy harta" pensó la chica, tropezando con alguien que se le cayo encima..


Buenos días, este es mi primer oneshot….no sean rudos si no esta bien hecho…es de mi pareja favorita…espero les guste….

No esta de mas decir que estos no son mis personajes, pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto como todos sabrán, es lo máximo aunque no ponga mucho romance en su Historia (es un chico obviamente -.-U) así que agradézcanle a el por crearlos!

OneShot.

I Run to you.

Konoha High, todos estaban afuera reunidos con sus amigos, listo para irse a sus respectivos hogares, excepto aquellos que estaban en el grupo de porristas, de futbol, u otras clases extras. Una de las chicas daba indicaciones al grupo de porristas de Konoha, y al frente del resto una de ellas se movía exactamente como lo hacia la líder, su cabello suelto ondeaba con cada salto que daba, al igual que la minifalda. La chica miro en dirección del rubio quien le hizo señas para que se acercara, por fin había conseguido llamarla, apartarla del resto de las porristas, "por fin se lo diré…"pensó sonriente. La pelirosa camino hacia el, moviendo inconscientemente su cabello de un lado a otro, ondeando en la brisa; llevaba su uniforme de porristas, corto arriba y abajo, era una de las mas populares y a parte la mas inteligente, "es perfecta…"pensó sintiendo los nervios intensificarse a cada paso que la chica daba hacia el, hasta que estuvo frente a frente del chico. Sakura lo miro cruzada de brazos, siempre seria y con un toque de enojo hacia al chico. Naruto trago saliva, se seco el sudor de la frente y luego la miro a los ojos, los verdes ojos de la chica mirándolo fijamente a el.

-bien…que es lo que deseas….-dijo mirándolo seriamente.- habla rápido que tengo que regresar a la practica…..

-o…ok….lo siento…-dijo tartamudeando un poco, "Sakura siempre me pone nervioso…"pensó tratando de respirar y armarse de valor.-bien lo que pasa es que he querido decirte desde hace mucho esto….

-aja….-dijo moviendo la mano a modo de que siguiera y de que se apurara -continua…

-yo….he sentido algo hacia a ti desde hace tiempo…..tu….me gustas mucho Sakura…..-dijo el chico en susurros, pero la chica logro escucharlo, respiro profundamente al escucharlo y luego suspiro.

-ya lo se Naruto….es obvio…..en fin…veras, como lo digo….muchas gracias….me alagas y todo pero….ya me gusta alguien mas….y pues, tu solo me agradas como amigo….lo siento..-dijo la chica sonriendo un poco, luego le dio unas palmaditas en el brazo y se fue corriendo con sus amigas otra vez.

"rechazado…"pensó el chico, sintiendo las risitas del grupo de amigos de su salón, quienes le habían advertido que no le confesara, sabiendo ya la respuesta, "estúpidos…"pensó viéndolos a la cara, los chicos rieron pero le hicieron señas al rubio para que se acercara, pero Naruto los ignoro, "si claro para que empiecen a molestar…"pensó siguiendo de largo, escuchando el llamado de sus "amigos". Siempre lo molestaban, y se reían de el, aunque se hacían llamar sus amigos, nunca realmente lo apoyaban, "lo único que quiero es correr…"pensó el chico, alejándose de ese mundo, sus y que compañeros, Sakura, pudo ver que la chica susurraba a la líder de porristas algo y luego ambas reían bajito, Naruto volteo el rostro nuevamente y se fue caminando, aunque mas bien corría lento, los chicos lo seguían llamando, pero no los podía escuchar ya. "este es el limite…"pensó el chico sintiendo como el nudo que llevaba ya tiempo en su garganta, volvía a molestar, casi ahogándolo, a su alrededor, la gente lo señalaba, y lo miraba raro como siempre solían hacer, ya que era el hijo de un personaje importante para Konoha, quien había muerto demasiado joven, y el, Naruto, había quedado solo. "no….no puedo mas…"pensó sintiendo como sus piernas empezaban a fallar, veía al piso, tropezando con mucha gente que le lanzaba quejidos, pero no quería pelear, estaba demasiado deprimido, hasta que tropezó con unos pies que también venia caminando demasiado rápido, y luego lo único que supo fue que callo encima de alguien.

Horas antes.

La chica salía del baño cuando vio a su padre afuera cruzado de brazos, esperándola, la chica le torció los ojos y entro en su habitación, cerrando la puerta tras ella, "dios, no lo soporto…" pensó la peliazul quitándose el paño. Escogió un vestido que mas bien fue comprado específicamente por su padre, se lo puso, luego se empezó a secar el cabello, con una lentitud suprema, sintiendo aun los pasos desesperado de su padre, hasta que al parecer no pudo mas y se fue, "y hay va….a buscarlo….como si él fuera a ayudar mucho..."pensó, esperando a escuchar la voz de su primo, que no tardo mucho en llegar, la chica sin mas remedio le indico que pasara, el chico se coloco a su lado en la cama, aun callado, la vio fijamente esperando a que dijera algo, pero sin éxito, Hinata era orgullosa a pesar de ser callada y tímida. El chico la tomo del rostro y la giro hacia el.

-tienes que entender… te presiona porque te ama….-dijo Neji, aunque sin mucho éxito.

-no puedo comprenderlo….hago exactamente lo que el quiere…pero nunca es lo suficientemente bueno para el….ya me canse…no pienso tomar mas clases extras….-dijo la chica enojada soltándose de las manos de su primo.

-y por eso decides simplemente faltar, sin decir nada….escaparte de las clases de piano…..digo…entiendo tu punto de vista, pero creo que lo mejor es que hables con el directamente.

-para que Neji? Dime….el nunca me escucha y lo sabes….es…perder el tiempo….quiero…pasar tiempo libre con mis amigas, aunque no lo crea si las tengo…y el nunca me deja tiempo libre….tu me entiendes verdad?- dijo tomando las manos de su casi hermano, lo miro fijamente, y el chico pudo sentir las lagrimas de su prima apunto de salir.

-si te entiendo Hinata….se que es algo tosco y necio…..pero al menos inténtalo…-dijo Neji abrazando a su prima.- ahora termina de arreglarte para irnos….

-pero….creí que….Neji! me engañaste…..te dije que no quería ir…..dios….salte de mi cuarto….-dijo empujando a Neji por la espalda a fuera de su habitación, el chico protesto pero decidió hacerle caso y salió.

La chica volvió a quedar solo en su habitación, "nadie me entiende….solo….solo quiero correr de aquí….lejos…..muy lejos…..de toda esta vida…..mi pasado…no….no lo soporto…"pensó la chica sintiendo las frías lagrimas en su mejilla. Termino de arreglarse, tomo un abrigo ya que afuera hacia frio, tomo sus botas de lluvia, y luego se asomo por la ventana, abajo no había nadie, "claro, no es hora del te por eso mi padre debe de seguir en su escritorio" pensó la chica abriendo la ventana, luego con agilidad trepo hacia el suelo, lentamente, hasta que sus pies tocaron el suelo, se soltó y luego se fue corriendo, corrió lejos de su gran jardín hacia fuera de la propiedad Hyuga, captando la mirada de muchos. "no lo soporto.." pensaba la chica mientras corría por las calles de Konoha, pudo llegar a escuchar la vos de su primo llamarla, pero no lo hizo caso, solo quería correr y alejarse de la gente, de su padre, su primo, eh incluso su pequeña perfecta hermana, "siempre he sido una decepción….para todos….excepto para mi madre…."pensó la chica, recordando el rostro de su difunta madre, que había fallecido años atrás. Era la única que la aceptaba como era, con sus sueños, sus defectos, pero desde su muerte su padre se había vuelto mucho mas frio y exigente, nunca estaba feliz con lo que Hinata deseaba, "y ya estoy harta…." Pensó la chica, tropezó con unas cuantas personas, que se quejaron, pero sintió que choco contra algo mas fuerte, y al parecer ese alguien también venia corriendo ya que al chocar, todo el peso de esa persona se vino encima de Hinata, tumbándola hacia atrás.

Hinata lanzo un quejido, viéndose atrapada entre piernas y brazos, suyos y de los del chico. Lanzo una mirada hacia arriba encontrándose con unos enormes sorprendidos ojos azules de el chico mas "hermoso…..sexy…..dios Hinata para…."pensó la chica ruborizándose. Naruto sonrió apenado viendo a los ojos casi blancos de una chica "es bellísima.." pensó el chico al ver la tez blanca de la chica, sus mejillas coloradas, su cabello azul esparcido por el piso, "Naruto…la estas asustando…."pensó tratando de pararse, pero estaba atrapado entre el abrigo de la chica y el suyo, que habían quedado trabados. "Genial…."pensó el rubio sintiendo como sus manos empezaban ah fallar por los nervios.

-yo….lo siento….-dijo el chico avergonzado sin éxito.

-si no puedes me quito la chaqueta….ah….yo….eh…digo….-Hinata se ruborizo y se puso roja al tope.-lo sije en voz alta verdad? Lo siento….es que…..

-si están trabadas, déjame…-Naruto se sentó encima de la chica, atrayéndola con el, a causa de las chaquetas, quedando nariz con nariz de la chica, que se puso colorada. –lo siento…..

-no…no im…porta…..-dijo entrecortadamente Hinata. Luego ambos se pusieron a destrabar los cierres de la chaqueta de ambos, y cuando lo lograron, Hinata sintió que volvía a respirar, "al fin…"pensó la chica, se toco su chaqueta y luego levanto la mirada encontrándose frente a las piernas del chico, miro al frente y vio el cierre del chico frente a ella, Hinata sintió como su corazón se aceleraba y sin aguantar mas perdió su peso, cayendo hacia atrás nuevamente. Naruto la vio cuando su mirada se dirigió directo, inconscientemente a ahí donde estaba el cierre del pantalón de Naruto, vio como la chica caía hacia atrás, y se lanzo encima de ella instintivamente colocando su mano en la cabeza de la chica para que no cayera en el piso "dios…..menos mal….uf…otra vez encima de la chica…"pensó ruborizándose al pensar en eso. La vio por unos minutos, "no esta nada mal…"pensó mientras se paraba y cargaba a la chica en sus brazos, "bien…hacia adonde voy….."pensó mirando a su alrededor. Vio una cafetería cercana así que decidió ir a esa. Entro y escogió una mesa de dos puestos, la gente lo veía raro, y a la vez preocupados, al darse cuenta, algunos, de quien era la chica. La coloco delicadamente en la silla, y luego al sentir el calor de la tienda tomo con cuidado el cierre de la chaqueta de la chica y se la fue abriendo poco a poco, sintiendo la mirada de muchos curiosos detrás de el. Logro abrirla y aun así la chica seguía desmayada, "diablos….se morirá de calor con la chaqueta de todas formas…." Pensó sintiéndose nervioso, pero igual paso su mano por la fina cintura de la chica y le quito la chaqueta dejando al descubierto la blanca piel de la chica, luego se separo un poco satisfecho de lo que había logrado y vio a los ojos a la chica, que lo miraba fijamente, sorprendida y asustada, y sonrojada. La chica sintió la mano del rubio en su cintura y ruborizándose le lanzo un golpe con la mano abierta en la nariz del chico, quien aun teniendo la mano en la cintura de Hinata cayo hacia atrás, llevándose nuevamente a la chica con el.

-auch…eso duele….lo siento solo quería ayudarte…..pensé que tendrías calor…..y te habías desmayado….-dijo sintiendo el ligero pero de la chica encima de el, aunque puso sentir también la pierna de la chica subir por su entrepierna, hasta que la chica logro sentarse encima de una pierna de Naruto.-hey….ten…cuidado…..dijo parándose ligeramente.

-yo…..lo siento….no…no quería…estas bien?-dijo la chica posando una de sus frías y delicadas manos en el rostro del rubio, causando que este se sonrojara.

-si estoy bien…y tu? –dijo riendo.

-si…estoy….muy bien….-dijo la chica riendo también.

-bien….si quieres te quedas encima de mi….digo no me importa….pero…..estamos causando sensación en la cafetería…..-dijo mirando a su alrededor, al instante las miradas voltearon a otro lado.

-oh….yo…lo…lo siento….-dijo la chica sonrojada, entrecortadamente. Se paro ofreciéndole la mano al chico, quien se paro y aun no le soltó la mano.

-eh…disculpa….-dijo tratando se zafarla.

-no nos hemos presentado señorita….a pesar de que hemos caído uno encima del otro ya dos veces…mi nombre en Naruto Uzumaki-dijo sonriendo.

-oh! Cierto….mi nombre es Hinata Hyuga…-dijo con miedo de que reconociera el apellido.

-lindo nombre.-dijo sonriente.

-perfecto….-dijo la chica y ambos se sentaron. Pidieron unos cafés en cuanto el mesero dejo de disimular que no estaba viendo.

-dime….eres de por aquí? Porque nunca te eh visto y créeme….recordaría a alguien como tu….

-oh si….soy de aquí pero….estudio en casa….con mi primo y mi hermana menor…

-oh eres pobre?-pregunto sorprendido.

-eh…no….es solo que….mi padre esta hecha a la antigua…..-dijo aun sin entender porque Naruto no reconocía el apellido Hyuga.-y tu…eres de por aquí?

-si…estudio en Konoha…..-dijo el chico.

-oh tengo amigas de hay…-dijo la chica sonriendo.-en serio no sabes quien soy?

-disculpa?-dijo sin comprender.-eres famosa? Es que de verdad soy malo pare esa clase de cosas…..

-no….nada de eso….soy de un clan importante…aquí en la aldea….Hyuga…..Hiashi Hyuga?...no? perfecto.-dijo sonriendo.

-no deberías de estar enojada porque no lo reconozca?

-oh no para nada….estoy feliz de que así sea….siempre que eh intentado salir con alguien cuando saben quien soy salen corriendo….-dijo ruborizándose al haberle dicho eso a alguien desconocido "pero que me pasa….porque le digo esto a un extraño…"pensó la chica nerviosa.

-en serio? Pues eres demasiado bella como para salir corriendo…aunque tu padre sea muy terrible…..-dijo el chico sonriente, "Naruto…..compórtate…"pensó el chico sacudiendo la cabeza al instante.

-en serio?.-dijo la chica sonrojándose.-pues serias el primero en decirlo….aunque no lo conoces…

-no me importaría…..eres agradable…..y tu piel es suave….pero que digo…-dijo el chico dándose un ligero golpe en la frente.

-gracias…-dijo la chica riendo.- tu también eres agradable….y dime….que tu novia no debe de estar preocupada por ti….?.- dijo la chica mirándolo fijamente.

-eh….pues….no tengo novia…..así que por eso no me preocupo….-dijo el chico, captando la sonrisa de la chica.-y tu? No crees que tu novio me mataría si me ve contigo?

-bueno….. no tengo novio….pero estoy segura de que si mi primo te ve conmigo te asesina…..-dijo la chica nerviosa.

-así que…..un padre terrorífico y un primo asesino….que mas? Una hermanita diabólica?

-algo así….-dijo riendo, Naruto no se esperaba esa respuesta por lo que rio también.

-pues….mejor no conozco tu casa…por ahora…..-dijo un tanto asustado.

-si mejor que no…..-dijo la chica seriamente.-y tus padres?

-pues…me cuida mi tío…aunque es mas bien como mi abuelo….pero no es familia mía….mis padres murieron….y Jiraiya es el único que me cuida desde entonces…..ya que conocía a mis padres muy bien…..-dijo el chico tranquilamente.

-oh lo siento….no sabia….

-oh no te preocupes….soy feliz…en parte…..bueno en realidad estaba teniendo el peor día del mundo pero…al parecer el destino cambio las cartas….-dijo filosóficamente.

-pues….yo también estaba teniendo el peor día…..menos mal que te conocí….-dijo sonriente.

-creo que fue parte del destino…-dijo el rubio sonriendo.

-si….eso creo….-dijo la chica mirando a los azules ojos del rubio.

Ambos se quedaron hablando por un largo rato, y la gente a su alrededor, perdieron el interés rápidamente y se fueron, llegaron nuevos clientes y ellos aun seguían ahí, hasta que decidieron irse. Caminaron juntos riendo y charlando de sus respectivas vidas, del terrible día que habían pasado, el rechazo de Naruto ante el cual, Hinata lo abrazo causando que el chico se sonrojara, luego ella le conto los planes del padre, y su vida bajo las reglas de este, ante el cual Naruto tuvo compasión por la chica, ya que el no podría vivir esa clase de vida. Llegaron la playa, y dejaron sus zapatos en la entrada y se fueron descalzos por la arena, el sol ya se estaba ocultando, "deben de estar preocupados por mi…"pensó la chica aunque sin ánimos de irse. Siguió por la playa junto al extraño chico que había conocido. Mientras caminaban Hinata tropezó con una pequeña roca, pero Naruto la tomo de la mano antes de que cayera, y después de eso no le soltó la mano, ante lo cual la chica no se quejo. Cerca de hay había una fiesta, Naruto vio a los ojos a Hinata quien ya se proponía a dar la vuelta, pero Naruto la tomo mas fuertemente de la mano y siguió hacia donde la gente bailaban ya borrachos y perdidos.

-Naruto que haces?-pregunto la chica tratando de frenarlo sin éxito.

-vamos….ya están borrachos….no se darán cuenta!-dijo feliz Naruto jalando a la chica, pero sorprendentemente la chica se puso como una roca, Naruto volteo a verla.-en serio? Eres fuerte….-dijo sorprendido.

-entreno todos los días…..-dijo sonriendo, pero su sonrisa no duro mucho ya que sintió de improvisto las manos de Naruto en sus piernas, la chica se ruborizo y sintió como temblaban repentinamente, luego lo próximo que vio fue la espalda del chico, aun sentía ambas manos del chico tocando las piernas de Hinata.-Na…..Naruto! suéltame! Ponme en el suelo ya! Tengo vestido!.-dijo sintiendo como la brisa lo elevaba levemente.

-si y lindas pantis…-dijo riendo.-por cierto tus piernas son muy suaves…

-Na…NARUTO! No me digas que….-dijo la chica gritando pero cayo al percibir demasiada gente a su alrededor quienes no parecieron percibirlos para nada.

-calma….son bonitas….el rojo te va bien….-dijo riendo a carcajadas, luego la puso en el piso, encontrándose con el rostro rojo de la chica, sintió como una mano volaba veloz mente, golpeándolo en el cachete. Luego el chico tomo el rostro de Hinata y lo acerco al de el, juntando poco a poco sus labios, besándola primero gentil mente, dejando a la chica en Shock, quien estaba recibiendo su primer beso de un completo extraño, pero luego puso sentir como sus propias manos se movían por si solas en el pelo del rubio, y sus propios labios se movían expertos, queriendo mas. Naruto la tomo por la cintura, atrayéndola mas a el, juntando sus cuerpos, sintiendo cada parte del cuerpo de la chica como si fuera de el mismo. Ambos se separaron respirando entrecortadamente, saliendo de su trance, viéndose fijamente.

-dime….donde has estado toda mi vida?-pregunto la chica un poco avergonzada.

-eh estado buscándote…..pero estabas escondida en tu torre….-dijo el chico riendo, besándola nuevamente.

Ambos siguieron en la fiesta, bailando, bebiendo, besándose, perdiendo el conocimiento, algo que Hinata jamás había hecho en su vida, y pues el rubio, a pesar de siempre estar metido en problemas nunca había hecho algo así con una chica como hecha. Puedo sentir como los echaban de la fiesta, cuando se percataron de que nadie los conocía, riendo a carcajadas a causa del alcohol, se fueron tomados de la ano, ya todo estaba oscuro, por lo que Naruto tomo a Hinata y empezó a caminar hacia su casa, escuchando como la chica le decía que no podía regresar así a su casa, o que su padre la desheredaría o algo así, pero no la escucho bien ya que en realidad casi podía ver, pero logro identificar su casa, y abrió la puerta después de muchos intentos con la llave y maniobrando con la chica que casi se desmayaba. Una vez la puerta abierta la cargo nuevamente como había hecho en la playa, escuchando los quejidos de la chica, pero no le paro y subió las pequeñas escaleras al piso de arriba, al parecer su tío no había llegado del trabajo, por lo que coloco a Hinata en un lado de la cama, y se tumbo al lado de esta, se quito con dificultad sus zapatos, y la chica hizo lo mismo, luego vio como la chica se quitaba el abrigo y lo lanzaba al piso, la vio mientras planeaba hacer lo mismo con el vestido por lo que a pesar de estar con un grado de alcohol alto la paro instantáneamente.

-que….que intentas?

-necesito lavar esto….huele a alcohol y mi padre se dará cuenta….tienes algo que prestarme?-dijo quitándose las manos de Naruto de encima.

-oh….ok….déjame ver…..-dijo volteándose hacia su guarda ropa, busco una camisa larga y unos shorts de liga que sabia podían quedarle y se dio la vuelta encontrándose con la espalda desnuda de la chica.-pero que co…..QUE HACES?-grito el chico un tanto paralizado.

-dame la ropa…..-dijo con dificultad la chica dándose la vuelta, "gracias a dios existe el sostén…"pensó el chico sonrojándose al tope, viéndola quizás demasiado tiempo, "no esta nada mal..."pensó el chico viendo el delgado cuerpo de la chica y sus dotadas, "dios…Naruto….."el chico sacudió rápidamente la mirada y le ofreció la ropa.

-gracias….ya tenia frio….-dijo la chica sonrojada, aunque por el grado de alcohol no le importo mucho, ya que no sabia exactamente lo que hacia. Pero logro colocarse la camisa con mucha facilidad y ahora sufría con los shorts. Dio unos cuantos saltitos en un pie y cayo hacia atrás aun sin éxito… estúpidos shorts…..me ayudas?

-que te….ayude? oh claro….yo….perfecto….-dijo el chico perdiendo cualquier alcohol que le quedara encima. Fue hacia la chica y tomo los shorts, la puso de pie, y luego le indico que pasara un pie, luego el otro, y despacio, casi causando que el chico tuviera un paro cardíaco, fue subiéndolos, poco a poco hasta que logro terminar. La chica lo vio y se lanzo encima, colocando sus brazos en el cuello del chico y sus piernas enrolladas en la cintura de Naruto.-Hi…Hinata…..vamos….. suelta...

-tengo sueño…..-dijo respirando poco a poco hasta que Naruto pudo sentir que se quedo dormida.

El chico la coloco en su cama y luego sin muchos ánimos fue hacia la puerta, encontrándose con los ojos serios de su Tío, que al parecer llevaba hay lo suficiente. "oh genial….." pensó Naruto saliendo del cuarto, detrás de Jiraiya, quien le había indicado que lo siguiera. Bajaron ambos hacia la cocina, Naruto le veía fijamente pero su Tío solo veía el piso, hasta que decidió mirarlo a los ojos, "ok estoy en problemas….."pensó el chico nervioso, sin saber que decir.

-aja…..habla…..-dijo Jiraiya furioso, "Hyuga….porque tenia que ser una Hyuga" pensó sacudiendo la cabeza a modo de negación.

-no hemos hecho nada! Te lo juro!

-en serio? Y porque esta en tu cama con tu ropa?

-es una larga historia pero tranquilo si….yo dormiré en el sofá….

-Naruto es que no te has dado cuenta de quien es? ES LA HIJA DE HIASHI HYUGA! HYUGA! La casi princesa Hinata.

-Hyuga…Hi….Hi…Hiashi…..-dijo el chico una y otra vez, recordando por fin el apellido y el nombre del padre de la chica, "es la gran mansión….al…..al lado de Konoha High…"pensó sintiendo como su respiración se aceleraba, tuvo que sentarse en la mesa para no caer. –oh dios….ya me acuerdo….

-en serio no sabias? Dios…estas en graves aprietos….esa chica se veía muy mal….borracha…en serio? Emborrachaste a la hija de Hiashi? Te va a matar….lo conozco bien….trabajo para el por así decirlo…

-gracias Tío….por el soporte….

-bueno ella esta en tu cama no la mía….en fin…no intentes nada….

-ya lo se…..dios…..-dijo el chico amargado.

-bien eso espero…-dijo mientras se daba la vuelta y subía a su habitación, Naruto lo vio con mala cara.

"Hyuga….ja tienes razón chica…."pensó Naruto en su mente, captando por fin lo que la chica había querido decir cuando dijo que los chicos corrían al enterarse quien era. "pero que tan difícil puede ser…..digo….de verdad vale la pena luchar…es hermosa…"pensó el rubio viendo el rostro de la chica en su mente. Decidió arreglar el sofá y se acostó hay, quedando dormido instantáneamente. Su cabeza le daba vueltas, y aun podía sentir un poco de mareos a causa del alcohol. La chica se quedo intacta en su lado de la cama, donde Naruto la había dejado. Cuando la luz llego a los ojos de la chica se despertó instantáneamente, lo que causo que casi vomitara ya que su cabeza le dio demasiadas vueltas. Miro a su alrededor viendo donde estaba, "que….que es esto?...donde estoy…."pensó la chica poniéndose lentamente de pie, "que….QUE ES ESTA ROPA!" pensó la chica alarmada, "que….que paso anoche" pensó tratando de recordar, pues se acordaba de todo hasta después de que llego a la fiesta, "me acuerdo de…de…..de los besos…"pensó ruborizándose. La puerta se abrió de pronto, y se encontró con los azules ojos de Naruto quien la vio fijamente sabiendo ya lo que podría estar pasando por la mente de la chica.

-tranquila no paso nada…..

-que….que paso? Como me puse esta ropa? Y porque estoy en tu cuarto?

-no sabría decirte…..también estaba borracho…..pero creo que fue porque estabas muy mal, así que no quisiste ir a casa, porque estabas borracha y eso….tu te cambiaste…-dijo esto ultimo obviando el hecho de que recordaba haberla visto semidesnuda, ya que por el rostro de horror de la chica supo que era suficiente.

-oh dios…..mi padre me matara…..digo me escape por mi cuenta pero no pensaba que pasaría la noche fuera de casa….deben de andar buscándome….de….debo de irme…..-dijo la chica buscando su ropa.-don…donde…

-aquí….lo puse a lavar anoche…ya esta seco….toma….-dijo ofreciéndole el vestido.-lo siento….-dijo el chico nervioso.

-oh no te preocupes…la pase genial…eso si lo se…..-dijo sonriendo.

-en serio?-dijo sorprendido.

-si…..me gustas…..Naruto….es algo loco…pero me gustas….a pesar de que te conocí tan solo ayer…..-dijo acercándose al chico.

-lo se….yo tan bien….me sorprende lo mucho que siento que te conozco y tan solo te conocí ayer. – dijo tomando a la chica del rostro, se acerco lentamente a ella y la beso. Ambos se besaron uniendo sus cuerpos cada vez mas, Naruto tomo a la chica por la cintura poniéndola en la cama, mientras la besaba, intentando levantarle la camisa pero la chica le paro la mano.

-espera…..ten…tengo que irme….ya estoy en suficiente problemas….-dijo la chica sonrojada, sintiendo la mano del chico en su cintura, tocando su piel.

-ok….lo siento….me deje llevar…-dijo quitando la mano lentamente, acariciando ligeramente el abdomen de la chica. Se levanto y salió del cuarto, dándole privacidad para que se cambiara.

La chica se arreglo un poco, una vez se cambio. Luego salió de la habitación encontrándose a Naruto frente a la puerta quien le indico que lo siguiera, bajaron hasta llegar a la puerta principal, ambos salieron eh Hinata supo exactamente donde estaba, convenciendo a Naruto de que no era necesario que la llevara, ya que complicaría mas las cosas. Luego la chica se encamino a su casa. Tardo varios minutos en llegar y afuera como era de esperarse, estaba su padre y su primo. Obviamente su padre se le veía furioso y a Neji, sorprendentemente también, aunque mas que todo se le veía nervioso y decepcionado, "ok….prepárate…." se dijo la chica respirando profundamente cuando los ojos de su padre se fijaron en los de ella, Neji a su lado al parecer volvía a respirar. Hinata camino lentamente a su encuentro, pero su padre le dio la espalda y entro a la gran casa junto a Neji, seguido de la chica. Caminaron por la sala hasta el comedor, donde su padre se sentó indicándole formalmente que se sentara frente a el, Neji por otra parte se sentó junto a su prima.

-bien….,me vas a explicar? O tengo que preguntar?-dijo furioso su padre.

-yo….no quiero seguir viendo clases aquí en casa….quiero ir al colegio….y conocer gente….

-no me refiero a eso….

-lo se pero tu no escuchas….no quisiste escucharme….por eso me fui ayer…..y pienso hacerlo otra vez si no me escuchas…..

-ok….y ahora dime donde pasaste la noche? No…no sabes lo preocupado que estaba?-dijo su padre tratando de calmarse.

-yo…..yo…con….una amiga…..

-no me mientas…..llame a todas y ninguna estaba contigo-dijo furioso nuevamente.

-la pase con un chico que conocí…..-dijo sin mas remedio Hinata, viendo como los ojos de su primo y su padre se abrían enormemente.

-COMO! Como te atreves! –dijo su padre.

-Hinata? Pero….quien?-dijo Neji algo dolido.

-no es lo que piensan…-dijo mirando a ambos.-no hice nada….solo me dejo dormir en su casa…..se…..se llama Naruto….Uzumaki….

-UZUMAKI!-grito su padre poniéndose de pie, causando que Hinata se asustara dando un sato hacia atrás que casi hace que se fuera para atrás si no hubiera sido por Neji quien la agarro.

-que….que tiene de malo?-dijo la chica acomodándose.

-es un Uzumaki…..pasaste la noche con Naruto Uzumaki?-dijo su padre aun elevando la voz.

-tu padre odia los Uzumaki….-dijo su primo en la oreja de la chica.

-el es agradable y….y….

-pobre y no es un Hyuga…

-pero los Hyuga son mi familia….no pienso casarme con un miembro de mi familia….-dijo firmemente la chica.

-PLANEAS CASARTE CON EL CHICO?-dijo su padre mas furioso aun.

-noo! –dijo la chica sin agregar nada mas. –solo digo que si en algún momento decido casarme, quiero escoger con quien…..

-no me parece…..yo escogeré con quien te casaras…..no lo harás con nadie ah quien no consienta….

-no puedes vivir la vida escogiendo la mía! Yo escogeré con quien me caso, que quiero hacer, que estudiar…. Y no me importa que no lo quieras o no lo aceptes….-dijo parándose de la mesa.

-eres igual que tu madre….-dijo enojado.

-pues te casaste con ella o no?-dijo la chica con lagrimas en los ojos.-y tu Neji? No piensas decir nada? Apoyarme siquiera…..

-Hinata…..-empezó su primo un tanto apenado.

-no quiero que te cases con cualquiera….-dijo su padre sentándose nuevamente, se le escuchaba un tanto triste.- te mereces lo mejor…..

-lo se padre….créeme…..pero tendrás que dejar que yo escoja quien es el mejor para mi…..

-estas castigada…-dijo su padre sin mirar el rostro de su hija, sabiendo que estaba claramente dolida.- ve a tu cuarto….no saldrás mas de hay por un mes….

-pe…..pero…..necesito….-empezó a decir pero su padre la ignoro alejándose de la mesa. –papa yo….diablos…

-Hinata….

-cállate Neji….tu no entiendes…..no me entiendes….ni siquiera pudiste apoyarme….no…no me hables….-dijo entre sollozos alejándose, pero sintió como una mano la jalaba, haciendo que se volteara.

-lo siento….se que no te apoye….lo siento…-dijo acercándose a su prima, luego la abrazo. – no me agrado que pasaras la noche con otro chico….

-como? A ti que te importa? Digo….eres mi primo….-dijo tranquilamente abrazando a Neji.

-lo se….pero….no me gusto…..menos con alguien como…Naruto….

-lo conoces?

-si….es problemático….se la pasa metido en líos….causando estragos…..no es la clase de chico para ti….

-y quien es la clase de chico para mi Neji?-dijo la chica separándose del chico, viéndolo a los ojos.

-pues….alguien como yo…-dijo tranquilamente tomando a Hinata del rostro, viéndola fijamente, mientras la chica caía en cuenta, y pues, al vivir ambos en la misma casa, a pesar de ser familia, era la única chica con la que su primo trataba. Vio a los ojos al chico, tenia los mismos ojos que ella el cabello del chico era un poco largo, recogido en un moño. Vio como el chico se acercaba a su rostro hasta quedar milímetros cerca del de ella, pero se freno.-hueles a…alcohol…..-dijo Neji viendo a su prima fijamente.-estuviste bebiendo?

-yo…eh….bueno….eh….algo….-dijo la chica mirando al suelo.

-Hinata? Estas segura de que no hiciste nada?-dijo tomando el rostro de la chica con ambas manos, podía sentir la furia correr por sus venas.

-si…si estoy segura Neji…..calma…-dijo la chica tratando de calmarlo.

-pues espero que así sea…y que ese rubio no halla abusado de ti.-dijo tratando de respirar tranquilamente. Vio a su prima una vez mas a los ojos, y la beso en la frente, quedándose unos minutos de mas cerca del rostro de Hinata, quien se sonrojo un poco y trato de apartarlo, sintiéndose incomoda.-espero encuentres el chico correcto….será una lastima si resulta ser Naruto…pero no quedara de otra que aceptarlo…..-dijo alejándose de su prima.

-gracias!.-dijo abrazando a su primo, dándole un beso en la mejilla.-a hora solo me falta mi padre….-dijo sabiendo que era lo mas difícil.-por ahora me ira mi cuarto….creo que es lo mejor….-dijo la chica alejándose de la mesa.

Se fue a su cuarto, se baño por fin quitándose por completo el olor a alcohol. Una vez terminada y limpia, por fin en su pijama, se quedo en su cuarto encerrada, sin nada que hacer. Sabia que en esos momentos su padre la estaba pasando mal, por lo que decidió darle tiempo de asimilar todo, dejándolo pensar todo mejor. Hinata tenia un poco de hambre después de estar unos minutos en su cuarto sin hacer nada, por lo que decidió bajar a prepararse algo, dado que no había comido nada desde que se paro, y a pesar de que aun se sentía mareada decidió comer algo. Bajo las escaleras y en la cocina se encontró con su padre, que tenia una tasa de Te, "extraño….no esta en el jardín…." Pensó encontrándose con los ojos de su padre, la chica entro lentamente y se sentó al lado de su padre.

-papa…..-dijo la chica posando la mano en el hombro de su padre, quien se cubría su rostro con las manos.

-quiero que me traigas al chico…..entiendes?...si no me cae bien…..no lo aceptare…..entiendes?-dijo el padre de la chica con voz cansada.

-en serio?-dijo la chica sorprendida abrazando a su padre quien quedo un tanto sorprendido ya que no recibía muchos abrazos de parte de sus hijas.- te amo!-dijo dándole un beso en el cachete.

Naruto por otra parte, ya entrada la tarde, empezó a arreglarse lo mas formal que pudo, ya que había recibido la llamada de Hinata, diciéndole que había logrado convencer a su padre de conocer a Naruto, cosa que a el le preocupaba un poco. No podía dejar de sudar, y sus piernas se movían de un lado a otro, mientras trataba de calmarse, se había cambiado ya por enésima vez hasta que logro decidirse por una camisa blanca y un chaleco negro que solo ayudaba a que sudara mas, "genial..."dijo sin mucho ánimos el chico. Una vez listo, emprendió su camino a la casa de Hinata, "espero me acepte….esto lo hago por ti Hinata….."pensó el chico. Camino el largo recorrido, y cuando llego a la gran mansión Hyuga, vio a la chica parada en la entrada esperándolo, la chica corrió hacia el rubio, lanzándose encima de este, quien estuvo a punto de caer.

-wow….cuidado…-dijo Naruto riendo.

-te extrañe….pensé por un momento que jamás podría verte otra vez.-dijo la chica hundiendo la cabeza en el pecho del chico-

-si y yo también lo pensé….ya iba a venir a secuestrarte….por mas que mi Tío me frenara lo hubiera hecho créeme…-la chica rio y luego tomo a Naruto de la mano, dirigiéndolo a su casa.

-espero le caigas bien…-dijo la chica un tanto nerviosa.

-actuare bien tranquila…-dijo el chico sonriente.

-no! No quiero que actúes….se tu mismo…si no le caes bien así…yo….yo me iré contigo….-dijo la chica frenando repentinamente.

-Hinata…no creo que debas de irte de casa….digo…..no por mi! Puedo actuar créeme…se que no le caigo bien a todos, y menos a tu familia….si actúo….

-no serás tu mismo….no quiero…..-dijo la chica viendo al rubio a los ojos.- quiero que les caigas bien por quien eres….no quiero que actúes como alguien que no eres…

-ok….pero no quiero que te vallas de casa si algo ocurre mal…..en serio….no creo que…

-ok…esta bien…..-dijo no muy feliz la chica.

Ambos entraron a la casa, abrió el mayordomo, quien fue el que los dirigió al comedor principal, donde la gran mesa ya estaba servida y su padre aun no había llegado, solo estaba su primo, quien estaba un tanto molesto, y su hermana que estaba cansada y se podía notar que tenia hambre. Hinata se coloco frente a su hermana y su primo, con Naruto a su lado, y todos esperaron a que llegara Hiashi. Neji ignoro el hecho de que Hinata sonreía mas de lo usual, y a su lado Naruto no dejaba de tocar la mano de Hinata, quien trataba de alejarlo un poco, al percibir no solo la mirada de Neji, sino de su hermana menor. Luego llego el padre de Hinata y todos se pararon un tanto alarmados, saludaron con una inclinación a Hiashi, Naruto sintiéndose un tanto ridículo y exagerado peor lo hizo igual dado que necesitaba impresionar al padre de la chica. Hiashi miro fijamente a Naruto, viéndolo de arriba a bajo, evaluándolo, causando que el chico temblara un poco. Todos se sentaron y empezaron a servir la comida, o bien, el mayordomo la coloco "oh dios…así vive todos los días?2penso el chico sorprendido viendo a su alrededor.

-dime….señorito Uzumaki, donde estudia?-pregunto el señor Hiashi.

-ah….en Konoha High.-dijo entrecortadamente, tragando saliva.

-no eres tu el que le metió ideas a mi hija de estudiar hay o si?-pregunto un tanto amenazante.

-no papa! Eso lo quiero desde antes de conocerlo….-dijo Hinata antes de que Naruto contestara.

-bien….-fue lo único que respondió su padre.

Todos siguieron comiendo callados, Naruto veía de vez en cuando al padre de Hinata, quien tenia la cara un poco seria, y le lanzaba miradas frías al chico, con lo que Naruto le respondía con una tímida sonrisa. Neji lanzaba miradas de odio al rubio mientras que Hanabi solo veía su comida. Hinata por otra parte, se estaba bebiendo toda el agua, ya que podía sentir los nervios suyos y los de Naruto, y las miradas que lanzaban su primo y su padre, "dios….que acabe ya…"pensó la chica.

-bien….iré directo al grano chico.-dijo Hiashi soltando los cubiertos, Naruto hizo lo mismo, pero por el miedo que le causo la voz de Hiashi.

-si señor…..-dijo Naruto respirando entrecortadamente.

-si en algún momento….te atreves a herir a mi hija….por lo mas mínimo que sea….considérate hombre muerto…..entiendes?

-si señor….-dijo Naruto un tanto sorprendido y confundido aun.

-ósea que….lo aceptas?-pregunto Hinata y Neji a la vez.

-si, porque se que si no lo hago mi hija se irá de la casa….y por mas rudo que sea no puedo permitir que una de mis hijas este en la calle.-dijo Hiashi viendo a Neji y luego a Hinata.

-en serio?-dijo Hinata sorprendida.-así de fácil?

-lo quieres difícil? Aunque créeme no le será tan fácil.-dijo Hiashi a su hija, poniéndose serio, pero volvió a tomar sus cubiertos otra vez.

-no….no es eso…..gracias papa!-dijo la chica sonriente, viendo a Naruto quien aun no podía creerlo.

El resto de la cena fue en silencio, y al terminar el mayordomo retiro los platos, Hiashi se despidió y se fue, seguido de Hanabi y de Neji, que aun estaba un poco sorprendido. Hinata se dirigió al patio con Naruto, y ambos se sentaron en un árbol cercano. "esto fue demasiado fácil…."dijo Naruto viendo a su alrededor, como esperando a que llegara alguien a matarlo, y a su lado Hinata parecía estar haciendo lo mismo. La chica lo vio fijamente sonriendo, y Naruto vio a su alrededor, "nadie…"dijo tomando el rostro de la chica, besándola. Hinata lo aparto rápidamente un tanto asustada, viendo a su alrededor.

-cuidado….podrá haber sido fácil pero no te confíes mucho.-dijo la chica asustada.

-si lo se…pero….me gusta la aventura….-dijo el chico tumbando a Hinata al suelo, cayendo sobre ella.- justo como nos conocimos…

-Na…Naruto! En serio…alguien podría vernos…-dijo la chica un tanto asustada.

-calma….-dijo besando el cuello de la chica, causando que se erizara. –te amo Hinata….-dijo el chico mirándola nuevamente a los ojos.-por cierto…..linda ropa interior.

-como!? Que dices? –dijo la chica viendo su ropa alarmada.-como la ves!?

-ayer te desnudaste frente a mi…..obvio que tenias ropa interior….por eso digo que era linda…. –dijo sonriendo con picardía.

-q….que…!- grito bajito Hinata , sonrojándose al tope.-no puedo creerlo…que pena….que horror….me…me….

-tranquila…eres hermosa no tienes de que preocuparte…créeme….-dijo el chico besándola nuevamente.- también te acabo de decir que te amo….

-en serio? Y yo a ti!.-dijo la chica cruzando sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Naruto, atrayéndolo hacia ella. –te amo….-dijo besándolo, pero escucharon un sonido detrás de ellos, y ambos se encontraron con Neji.

-ups…lo siento…-dijo Naruto parándose rápidamente, ayudando a la chica a ponerse de pie.-no me presente…soy…

-Naruto Uzumaki…lo se- dijo seriamente, cruzado de brazos.- podrá haberte aceptado pero eso no te permite hacer esta clase de cosas al aire libre en nuestro patio.

-si…lo siento…-dijo Naruto cruzándose de brazos igual.-y tu eres…el Primo de Hinata no?-dijo Naruto, colocando énfasis en la palabra primo.

-si eso soy….

-ok….ya se presentaron…tu Naruto, mi primo Neji, Neji…mi novio Naruto…. Perfecto….ya cálmense..-dijo la chica colocándose entre los dos.

-si bueno, ya puedes irte Naruto…-dijo Neji.

-no…no se ira Neji, el esta bien aquí….tu por otra parte podrías retirarte….

-si…es verdad….interrumpes…-dijo Naruto celoso, colocando su brazo por la cintura de la chica.

-no me provoques rubio…no te conviene…..-dijo el chico un tanto furioso, pero se dio la vuelta.

-oh que?-pregunto Naruto enojado.-que harás?

-podría matarte….pero Hinata no me lo perdonaría, pero quizás si pueda echarte.-dijo volviéndose nuevamente, colocándose frente al rubio, Hinata corrió colocándose entre ambos nuevamente, quedando nariz con nariz con Neji.

-cálmate Neji….ya basta….-dijo la chica seriamente.

-bien….ok….lo siento…-dijo el chico aun cerca de la chica.-si te hace algo solo grita mi nombre ok?-dijo dándole un beso en la nariz a la chica. Luego se dio la vuelta y se desapareció por el jardín.

-no me agrada tu primo..-dijo Naruto volteando a la chica.-le gustas…y te ensucio la nariz con su boca…-dijo pasándole su camisa por la nariz a la chica. –listo….así esta mejor.-dijo besándole los labios a la chica.

-que dices…-dijo la chica erizándose.- tendrás que soportarlo hasta que le agrades, pues se que le gusto desde hace mucho…..podrás con el reto?-dijo la chica volviendo a colocar sus brazos en el cuello del chico.

-pues…..pude con tu padre….tu primo no será problema….dado que se…que soy….el único…al que amas…-dijo besando a la chica en la boca.

-estas muy seguro de eso…-dijo Hinata.

-oh si….-dijo el rubio besando nuevamente a la chica, besándole el cuello mientras sus manos se movían por la pierna y la espalda de la chica.

-oh…ok….no aquí..-dijo separándose rápidamente, luego sonrió.

-ok…entonces…cuando me invitas a tu cuarto…-dijo pícaramente.

-pues….un paso a la ves chico….te conocí ayer….

-si y ya conozco a tu familia y tu a la mía….-dijo sonriente.-por lo que a mi respecta, podríamos hacerlo ya no crees...pero siendo tu tan tímida….tendré compasión…. Y esperare un poco….-dijo sonriente.

-oh si?-dijo seriamente.-tímida? Pues…eso era porque no te conocía…. A lo que a mi respecta…dado que si ya conocemos a nuestras familias….-dijo acercándose a Naruto, tocando el pecho del chico.-podríamos…hacerlo cualquier día…..pero….aun no…-dijo besando a Naruto.

-oh en serio?-dijo tumbándola al suelo nuevamente, mientras le empezaba a subir ligeramente la camisa a la chica, quien se puso roja al sentir la mano del chico subir por su cintura, hacia su pecho.

-Na….Na…-la chica no pudo articular nada mas ya que sintió como su respiración se aceleraba, luego lo único que vio fue negro, antes de desmayarse.

-ok…esta será una relación interesante….-dijo Naruto riendo a carcajadas mientras recostaba a la chica en el árbol y se colocaba a su lado.- eres muy interesante Hinata….tendré que tener cuidado contigo….podrías darte un mal golpe si intento algo mas contigo antes de tiempo…-dijo riendo, luego le beso la mejilla, y se recostó en las piernas de la chica, esperando a que despertara.

Bien, este fue mi primer oneshot…NaruHina porque es mi pareja favorita….no estaba segura de cómo se hacer los oneshot así que espero estar en la posición correcta….espero les halla gustado…..tratare hacer otro pronto pero de otra pareja….y quizás obviamente otro Naruhina!..

Me inspire cuando escuchaba una canción de Lady antebelum, de I Run to You. No se si se asemeja a la historia ya que la modifique a lo que me dio a entender la música, pero espero les guste….y escuchen la canción si no la conocen…es genial…

Bye bye y hasta otra!

Si están interesados tengo otro fic mas largo que esta casi terminando…me faltan alrededor d capitulos mas quizás mas…Enredados en New York…

Hasta otra!

P.D.: si tienen alguna pareja que les gustaría que escribiera alguna historia denme sugerencia y quizás las tome en cuenta! :D


End file.
